


Its Unbelievable Son, We're Dead Flies In the Summertime

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Frottage, Isle story, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mugging, like fall in love, the heat makes people do strange things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: The summer heat makes people do strange things.





	Its Unbelievable Son, We're Dead Flies In the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it might be time to walk back the explicitness for a story or two. (I've signed up for various kink and hc bingo cards, so I better get one in quick.) Title from My Chemical Romance.

There was never a good time to be on the Isle. There were no nice seasons-winter was brutally cold and wet, spring was humid and wet without the promise of daffodils to make up for it. Fall was gray and wet.

But summer. Summer was the worst.

It would get brutally hot even without the sun being seen. It would thunderstorm every day, then the heat would be back, drying everything up and leaving humidity so thick you could choke on it. This was when disease swept through the Isle, worse than even the winter. And this was the time of year that unstable people were made even more unstable by the heat. 

This was the time of year that fights and riots broke out. This was the time when the small and weak didn’t dare go out alone, for fear of being robbed or worse. It was the time of year Carlos hated the most.

He had just got done fluffing and fixing his mother’s furs. (Another example of how his mother was crazy as fuck-nobody else would wear fur in this heat.) Now he was in his tree house, which wasn’t much cooler than Hell House, but he’d take it. Nobody knew about his tree house except Jace and Harry, and they weren’t around. He laid back on the wooden floor, his shirt off. Maybe he could just be left alone. 

Then he heard a screech from the house. His mom was awake from her nap, and screaming for him. “You awful brat, where are you? I need you to fix dinner. Get over here, stop being lazy darling. Your mummy needs you.”

Carlos groaned, and put his shirt back on. It bagged on him, far too big. He’d found it in one of his mother’s closets, and wondered if it belonged to his dad. Then he went back inside through the nearest window. 

There was not much for dinner.

He found a can of salmon, some broken noodles, and a can of expired evaporated milk. He wound up making a pasta dish out of that, starchy and bland since there were no spices. His mother thanked him with a slap on the back of the head. 

“Horrible child. You should have gotten more food from the barges. Now we have almost nothing left. Tell your Mummy when the next one shows up?” 

“Next week,” Carlos said quietly. “Monday.” He watched as Cruella scarfed down most of the dish. He’d gotten a small bowlful that was going cold next to him. He wasn’t allowed to eat until Cruella was done. 

“Well then,” she said, shoving her empty bowl aside. “You better find some more before the barges come in, shouldn’t you? Now do the dishes and go to it.” Carlos took his and his mother’s bowl and headed to the sink. “Go!” There was a crash behind him, but Carlos didn’t look to see what it was. He could clean it up later.

…  
After he’d done the dishes and choked down his tiny meal, he slipped out of the house. It was getting dark, which made things even worse. He had to find some food, somewhere. He didn’t have a lot of money, so that meant stealing. 

He had gotten fairly good at stealing by now, but he didn’t like it. And it was risky, since the ones who had enough food to be able to lose some tended to be stronger than him. But Carlos just went out into the humid evening, hoping to not be noticed. 

He’d made it to the middle of the Isle without coming across anyone. He slipped through a gate, and climbed up the side of a building using the drain pipe Most windows were open, because of the stifling heat. He was able to slip in and steal a few cans before he was found out, and then scuttled back down. 

That would do for a day, but he might need more. He secured the cans in his hoodie, which had a sack sewn into it. It caused sweat to run down his back, but he ignored it. He just needed to hit one or two more places and then he could go home. 

It was fully dark by now, and he was heading down what looked like an abandoned alley. He was going to cut through and hit a place he knew that had weak locks. Just then, he felt a strong arm on his shoulder, hauling him around and shoving him against the wall. 

 

Carlos struggled, but then went still when he saw the knife being held by his throat. “Who’s this?” The voice was familiar. The knife was put away, and the other person came into the light. “Oh. It’s little Carlos.”

Just his luck. Jay had caught him out of school. Mal wasn’t with him, but Jay was just as bad on his own. “Let me go,” he said. “I wasn’t anywhere near your shop.” That was true. “I was just getting food.” 

“Really,” Jay said. He still had a wicked grin on his face, but he eased up on the hold. “Let’s see what you’ve gotten so far.” Jay let go, but held him in place with a look. _Don’t you dare run._ Carlos obeyed it, only moving his arms to show him the cans he’d gotten.

“All from one place?” Carlos nodded. Jay shrugged. “Not too bad.” Jay looked through them. “I can resell these at the store.” 

“No.” Carlos watched as Jay’s face hardened into a stare. “I mean, I need those. I have to take that home-” he stopped when Jay got the switchblade out again. “I’m sorry,” he said then. “You can take them.” 

“That’s better.” Jay put the knife away again. “But for being brave, I’ll only take one. You surprised me.” He picked the container of corned beef out of Carlos’s hands. “Now get out.” 

Carlos didn’t wait for Jay to change his mind. He just ran out of there. He got halfway to Hell House before he slowed down.

…

It was two weeks before he saw Jay again. It was a similar run, except this time he was making a deal with the goblins to get more broken electronics to fix. Again, it had started to get dark, and he was headed home, when he suddenly realized someone was following him. He ducked around the corner and looked. 

“You only noticed me because I wanted you to,” Jay said, from where he was about half a street away. “Out getting food again?” Carlos shook his head. “Anything interesting in that hoodie this time?”

“N-not really,” he said. “Just stuff.” 

“Stuff.” Jay was slowly walking closer. “What kind of stuff?” 

“Old electronics, they’re all broken. I want to see if I can get them to work.” Carlos probably shouldn’t have told them that last part. “Look, I just want to get this home.”

“So that’s what you do when you’re not getting your ass kicked in school or have Cruella ordering you around,” Jay said. He saw a radio transmitter in Carlos’s hand, and took it. “Gotta admit I’m impressed.” Then he handed the transmitter back to Carlos. “Hey. You get some of that shit to work, bring it by the store. I’ll trade you.” 

“Will the stuff you trade it for work?” Jay laughed. 

“I guess you’ll find out, won’t you?” Then he just walked away, leaving Carlos with all of his things, and without a black eye. He headed home before his luck ran out. 

…

A few days later, he showed up at Jafar’s store. He had gotten most of the stuff to work, except the radio transmitter. They couldn’t get radio very well on the Isle anyway. He came back with the other stuff, and put it on the counter.

Jay was there, looking wary and closed off. He had a scrape under his eye. And Carlos thought he saw a bruise. He glared at Carlos for a minute before he seemed to put two and two together. “You get those to work?” He nodded at the little pile of assorted electronics. 

“I did,” he said. “Does your offer still stand?” 

“Maybe.” Jay fiddled with some of the stuff, until he was satisfied that it worked. “Okay. You can have these.” He swapped a pack of cigarettes, a few canned goods, and a cassette player. “This doesn’t work, you can try to fix this.” 

“You gonna make me your repairman?” Carlos wondered how well he’d come out if he had to negotiate payment. Probably not very well. 

“Maybe. I figured you’d enjoy a new challenge.” Jay flashed him that smile, the one he was notorious for charming girls with. “This good, or do you want to make an offer?” 

“Another pack of cigarettes,” he said. “Everything else is good.” 

“Okay. Hope Jafar doesn’t kick my ass for this.” Jay had muttered the last part, but Carlos had heard it, and he stopped Jay by putting a hand over his.

“Never mind. It’s not worth it.” Jay stared at him. Acts of kindness were not common on the Isle. “I mean, you’ve already-”

“Shut up, fuckwad,” Jay said. “I got that in a fight. Now, here you go.” He shoved the stuff over to Carlos, and made a point to give him two packs of cigarettes. “There. Now your mom can go a day without screaming for them, maybe.”

“Maybe,” Carlos said. He decided not to argue further, and left.

…

Carlos had to lay low for a couple of weeks. A gang war had broken out, and it was chaos everywhere. He had to be extra careful when getting things for his mom, and he wasn’t able to get much. He paid for that-every time he moved he could feel the belt marks on his back. 

Finally, he had to go out again. It was daylight, but the fighting was at its peak. He avoided main areas and tried to stay invisible. He was tired, hungry, and weak. This made going out even more difficult. Just walking was difficult.

He was in one of the alleys, on his way to a fruit peddler that he knew that didn’t watch their wares that well. Suddenly, someone grabbed him. He started fighting immediately, kicking, trying to bite the person. 

“Calm down.” It was Jay. Carlos didn’t stop trying to get free. “No, I mean it. Harry and Uma are coming this way.” Carlos figured that he’d rather deal with Jay than the two of them, and allowed himself to be dragged back down the alley.

Jay pulled him into an abandoned building, shutting the door and locking it. Carlos felt dizzy just then, the panic making him feel like he would pass out. He slid to the floor, trying to get his breath. 

“Hey,” Jay said. “You okay?” He got out a flask, and held it to Carlos’s mouth “It’s just wine, it won’t get you drunk, I don’t think. I don’t have any water.” 

Carlos tended to avoid booze, but he took a grateful few swallows. It did make him feel better, like his strength was returning. “Thank you.” 

“Sure. I got a whole barrel of the shit at home. Still can’t believe I stole it.” Carlos watched Jay, wondering when Jay had decided they were friends. He had no idea. As usual, he was the last to know what was happening.

Jay dragged some heavy barrels and other random things in front of the door. “We can hide out here for a while. I have to get home at some point with my scores for the day. But the time doesn’t really matter.” Jay sat next to Carlos. “Why are you out?”

“Just trying to get food,” he said. “Nothing exciting. I haven’t been able to get much with all this shit.” 

“Tell me about it,” Jay said. “Although in some ways, it’s a lot easier to steal from people who are running for their lives. But it’s hard to also not get killed.”

“Like leveling up in a video game.” Jay stared at him, and Carlos winced. Jay would think he was a stupid nerd, and maybe push him out the door to fend for himself. “I mean...”

“Wait, do you have video games?” Jay looked excited, not mocking. His eyes lit up with it, and Carlos kicked himself for finding that attractive. “Can you actually make those work? What do you have?” 

“Uh. Not much. Just an old Nintendo, and a handheld Game Boy., it’s about twenty years old. I fixed them up and they play. They’re not that interesting.”

“I’m interested. I’m very interested. You should bring the Game Boy sometimes.” Again, Jay was just assuming they were friends. “Next time we get trapped by a riot, it’ll be something to do.” Jay smiled then, and Carlos didn’t know what to do. So he smiled back. 

Jay clapped him on the shoulder, and they wound up sharing the flask while the screams and shouts outside raged on. Carlos fell asleep in there, not waking up until late. To his surprise, Jay was still there, sleeping next to him.

…

After that, seeing Jay around became a regular thing. He would seek Carlos out when he had time from his chores at home. Carlos was still wary around him, but Jay either didn’t notice, or he didn’t care. But like it or not, he had Jay as part of his life now.

Mostly it was a good thing. Jay would make sure he had food in the pantry, and would keep him company while he was cleaning up Hell House. He had to be at the shop a lot, but Jay would make a point to stop by. 

Finally, Carlos had to ask. “Hey, what happened to you and Mal? You two used to be with each other all the time.” 

Jay made a face, and Carlos instinctively flinched back. “She found someone she’s fucking and forgot all about me. It’s like I don’t exist.” Jay stretched his arms over his head. “It’s fine though. If that’s what she wants, that’s fine. But damn, we’ve known each other since we were kids. And here this chick shows up...”

“Chick?” That got Carlos’s attention. Jay looked at him, eyes dark, and put a finger to his lips. Carlos nodded. The Isle was not a safe place for those that stood out too much. And as much as Mal had pushed him around over the years, he didn’t want her to be hated for something like that. 

“Yeah,” Jay said. He sat down on the floor near Carlos. He was doing the laundry, and there were baskets filled with his mother’s clothes around them. “By the way, I’m not jealous. Me and her never fucked. So it’s not about that. I just thought she was my...” Jay taped that thought off before he could say ‘friend’.

“Maybe she’ll come back to you,” Carlos said. He was glad he’d asked, since now he could understand why Jay was looking for a new partner in crime. Why Jay had chosen him, he still didn’t know. “You’ve known each other forever.”

Jay nodded. “I’m surprised you’d want us to,” Jay said. He was looking away, at the towels Carlos had hung up to dry. “We tormented the shit out of you.” Carlos didn’t say anything. Nobody on the Isle ever said they were sorry. This was as close as Jay would get.

 

Carlos folded the dry clothes in silence, hoping that Jay understood that he forgave him. After a minute, Jay got up to help him. “Maybe wash your hands first,” Carlos said. Jay tended to stay grimy. Jay snorted, then went to the basin of water in the sink to wash up. Then they folded the clothes together until Cruella got back. Jay slipped out the back door when he heard her shrieking.

…

The heat could make people do funny things. Things they wouldn’t if they were cool and calm. So maybe that’s why when Carlos found himself pinned under Jay, Jay taking his mouth, he didn’t struggle or fight him. Instead, he put a hand on Jay’s back, holding him in place. 

“Yeah, you like it, don’t you,” Jay said, and Carlos wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t know how far Jay wanted to take this, or what would happen afterward. Carlos only answered by tangling his fingers in Jay’s shirt, pulling it up a little. He could feel the sweat on Jay’s back, soaking through the shirt.

Jay kissed him again, a little desperate, and Carlos felt powerful. He didn’t get to feel that often, so this was intoxicating. Jay, one of the most feared people on the Isle, _wanted_ him. That turned him on, more than the kisses.

Jay pulled back a bit, looking at Carlos’s face. He seemed to be searching for an answer, so Carlos nodded. He figured that would be enough, but Jay wasn’t done. “Are you scared?” 

Carlos had to think before he answered. He decided to be honest. “I’m always scared.”

Jay seemed surprised, but then he nodded. “Okay. How scared are you right now?”

Carlos thought about it. They were back in that abandoned building Jay had dragged him in a month ago. They’d made it into a lair, with snacks and a mattress on the floor. That’s where they were now. Nobody would find them. So the only person to be scared of was Jay. 

“Only a little.” Jay’s face split into a grin, not the predatory one, but an honest look of happiness. Then he kissed Carlos again. Carlos moved his legs apart, so Jay was fitted in right against him. The moan Jay made was enough to make up for Carlos making himself vulnerable like that. Then Jay rolled his hips, and Carlos stopped thinking about it.

…

The summer dragged on. It always seemed to last for years. But now Carlos had Jay by his side. The two of them ran over the Isle, jumping from buildings and doing flips out windows. They teamed up to steal whatever they could, and Carlos fixed things so Jafar could sell them at an upcharge. They turned the Isle into their playground. Carlos felt people’s perception of him change, and he relished it. For the first time, people looked at him and he could see fear in their faces.

By summer’s end, Mal had come back, with her blue-haired princess in tow. Jay decided to welcome her into his circle again with only a mild cussing out for abandoning him. Mal looked between Jay and Carlos, and seemed to decide that his being around was acceptable. 

So then it was the four of them, banging on the pipes, causing havoc, and Carlos felt like this was as good as life could get under the circumstances. He couldn’t expect much on the Isle, but he had this. He had Jay, and Evie and Mal. They had each others’ backs, and Carlos decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.


End file.
